


Make Me Forget

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-04
Updated: 2000-04-04
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray does his best to help Fraser erase an awful memory.





	Make Me Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Make Me Forget

NC-17 for graphic Fraser/Kowalski sex (the best kind!) as well as hints to disturbing violence (Not during the sex. I mean, the hints are given during the sex, but the violence isn't happening during the sex. I'm not being very clear, am I? Sorry, been a long day!). 

Now, my boys live in their own world and don't wear condoms, but don't follow their example! Always practise safe sex! 

Disclaimer: They still don't belong to me. When I manage to buy them, I promise I'll share. In the mean time, please don't sue. 

This story was first archived on my site (http://www.geocities.com/raven_free/). Please send me comments at 

Make Me Forget 

by: Raven 

Ray is awakened by a quiet moan. He rolls over and wraps his arms around his lover.  
"Ben? Come on, baby, wake up for Ray. It's just a bad dream." Slowly, Fraser's eyes flutter open.  
"Ray?" he asks, his mind still foggy. Ray tightens his arms around him.  
"Yeah, baby, it's me," he says in a soothing tone which makes tears well up in Fraser's eyes.  
"Make me forget," he begs in a voice that is so woebegone it breaks Ray's heart.  
"Ben..."  
"Make me forget," Fraser repeats, rolling over on top of Ray. Ray's reply is cut off by a frantic kiss. His tongue meets Fraser's and they dance a while, as heat begins to spread through their very souls to the extremities of their being. 

Their groins, erections already hard and pressing against their bellies, grind against one another. Fraser's mouth leaves Ray's just long enough to emit a primal growl. Then he captures his lover's mouth again, nipping at the bottom lip, drinking of the juices, trying to forget the taste of That. His head moves down until his tongue can leisurely swirl around one of Ray's erect nipples. Ray moans in appreciation. 

"Make me forget!" Fraser cries in desperation, rolling over to pull Ray on top of him. He draws up his knees, spreading them wide. Make him forget the smell and taste of blood. The acrid scent of blowback. The desperate cries of the dead, the dying, and the wounded. "Make me forget!" 

Ray enters him a little roughly, the droplets of moisture at the tip of his erection the only lubricant. He fucks his lover long and hard as Fraser's nails score his back. Fraser's ass is tight and he clenches his muscles as he wraps his strong legs around Ray's lower back. It's too much for Ray. Too much emotion these last days. Too many tears. Too little love making. 

They come at the same time, in three almost painful bursts. Ray's seed shoots deep inside Fraser, cleansing him to the last fibre of his being. His legs sink back down as Ray pulls his softened penis out, dropping himself onto Fraser's chest. His lover wraps strong arms around him, feeling their two hearts beat in tandem. 

"Ray?"  
"Mmm?" Fraser reaches down to stroke Ray's organ before answering.  
"I'm afraid I'll forget that..." Ray looks up with a lascivious smile. He rolls over so that he can tease Fraser. Ray's soft, warm peaches rub against Fraser's penis, making them both hard again. 

Fraser takes his time entering his lover, enjoying the sensation he likens to a contact with the softest silk. His thrusts are sure and desperate and loving and animalistic all at once. 

He comes before Ray, crying out the name of the man he loves over and over until it becomes a meaningless utterance. After the last wave of orgasmic bliss is ridden, he rolls Ray over, capturing his organ in the same, practised gesture. 

Ray tastes of them both, a little sweet, a tad sour, with a bit of bitterness mixed with salt. Fraser licks and nibbles and sucks until Ray explodes deep in Fraser's throat. He swallows, relishing the flavour of his lover's cum. 

Exhausted, they collapse into each other's arms again. 

"Thank you," Fraser whispers, his head pillowed on Ray's chest.  
"I love you too, baby," Ray answers. 


End file.
